A Soldier’s Tale
by jojoboy914
Summary: When the son of a military family dies tragically, he is given a second chance. A chance to become a part of something greater than he has even been. Gifted with abilities and tools to help him on his journey, Vincent Brooks will use his knowledge and abilities to stop the Reaper threat. Will he succeed? Or will he be doomed to die again? Harem
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

What does it mean to be a soldier? Is it to blindly follow orders? Is it to be a killing machine? Or is it to protect others so that they can be at peace? I am not sure. I am part of a military family. My father, Daniel Brooks, 5'10" Caucasian male with brown hair and brown eyes was an Army Ranger and my mother, Samantha Brooks, also 5'10" Caucasian female with black hair and blue eyes was a Navy Seal. My grandfather, Calico Jack Brooks, 5'11 Caucasian male with brown hair and brown eyes, fought as a marine during the Vietnam War. When I asked them this question, they all gave me the same answer. That being a soldier is being a part of something greater and fighting to ensure that you complete your mission and to come home with the rest of you team alive.

Oh I almost forgot. My name is Vincent Brooks, I'm 17 year old Caucasian boy with short black spiky hair and blue eyes just like my mother. I am born into a military family. I'm not sure if I want to be a soldier but the idea has always been appealing to me. They have access to a load of weapons so badass that it's practically envious. I've also played a lot of video games surrounding the military for entertainment. Some are more realistic than others. I especially like the more futuristic games like Halo and Mass effect. Both of them have great storylines and a myriad of characters that I find to be interesting.

Though Mass effect was unique in the sense that it was an RPG, role playing game. With the main character of the game, Commander Shepard, I could decide the outcome of events and see where it took me. I could choose which gender that Shepard was as well as background. I always chose male with spacer and war hero background. Choosing these lead to an increase of points for the paragon path. You can say that this was the good choice path. Everything I did in the game was under the Paragon options. I saved many lives with that and recruited a series of allies against the great enemy that came in waves in Mass Effect 3.

The Reapers. A highly-advanced machine race of synthetic-organic starships. The Reapers reside in dark space: the vast, mostly starless space between galaxies. They hibernate there, dormant for fifty thousand years at a time, before returning to the galaxy. They were created to find a way to stop the killing between human and synthetics. This was a mistake. They killed most of their creators and went to kill off many other civilizations until they went into a deep sleep. They were the ones that created the mass relays in preparation for their return. Every fifty thousand years, they would return and wipe out those who were more advanced than others. One Reaper can take down a planet. That's how dangerous they were.

What kinda ticked me off was the ending choices of the game. To destroy, to control and to synthesize. Now each of these choices sound good in some way depending what you picked. However, in the end Shepard dies. I didn't like that. In the destroy ending, there was a chance that Shepard was alive but there was no confirmation of that was the case. All we get was a fast forward several years or centuries into the future where Shepard is a legendary figure that fought against the universes greatest threat and won. It's a nice sentiment but I prefer to know what happened to my Shepard and his crew after those events.

I also liked the romance options. The dialogue and loyalty missions were truly something I always looked forward too. I loved all of the females that were in the game. Especially Liara. To be honest I have a thing for hit alien chicks. Truly one of the best game franchises I have ever played.

Halo is another one. I mean who doesn't want to be Master Chief. The guy single handedly took down legions of the Covenant forces without even a scratch and saved the universe from a rogue Forerunner named the Didact. However, the one thing that kept him centered was his personal AI and friend, Cortana. She was created by Dr. Halsey so that she could ensure that he was psychologically stable. She succeeded in her mission but she was breaking down. AIs like her don't last long and soon enough she sacrificed herself to save Chief from dying and defeated the Didact. She then came back as the villain in the last game which I didn't really like. It just didn't feel right to me about that character change. She was in love in the Chief and helped protected humanity. Now she has become the villain that she helped fight against. It's a shame really but what could I do. I'm not a writer for the gaming industry.

Anyway, back to the present. I'm currently with my parents in the car to go to a nice restaurant. This is one of the few times that my parents actually have some time off from their jobs. They said that they will be discharged soon but I know that they enjoy the fight. It makes them feel alive in a way. I guess I can understand that.

We are about to make the turn to the area where the restaurant is located until a black Cadillac stops in front of us. Four men with automatic assault rifles aim right at us. I know what's going to happen. I've seen enough movies to know this type of situation. My parents must've pissed someone off during their time overseas and they must've had enough resources to find out where they were. My Dad is about to make an evasive maneuver while Mom takes out her handgun. It was futile. They fired their guns at us.

A barrage of bullets come flying at our direction. My parents die instantly. I was shot several times but didn't die. I guess I got lucky but then again I doubt that I would survive this.

I'm in excruciating pain. The bullets passed through me, hitting one of my lungs, kidney, liver and spleen. I'm surprised that a bullet wasn't lucky enough to hit my heart. I try to get out of the car but one of the shooters open the car door and just looks at me. I can see the righteousness in his eyes for what he and his team did. Even if I wasn't a target, I'm just necessary collateral. The last of my bloodline. The shooter raises his gun to my head to finish the job he was set out to do.

I look at the barrel of the gun and I'm reminded of a poem that helped Nelson Mandela through times of great struggle which was said beautifully by Morgan Freeman. I can see the gunman squeezing the trigger and I recite the poem in a weak voice that only I can hear.

"Out of the night that covers me, Black as the pit from pole to pole" my life starts to flash before me.

"I thank whatever gods may be. For my unconquerable soul." I'm with my grandfather teaching me how to play baseball while my parents are overseas. He even bought me ice cream once we were done.

"In the fell clutch of circumstance I have not winced nor cried aloud." I'm at my grandfathers funeral. Didn't shed a tear because we don't mourn the dead. We rejoice the life he had.

"Under the bludgeonings of chance, My head is bloody, but unbowed." The shooters killing my parents in front of me and fatally wounding me in the process.

"Beyond this place of wrath and tears Looms but the Horror of the shade, And yet the menace of the years Finds and shall find me unafraid." I'm at church for the first time in years with my entire family. Remembering that death is not the end but another journey that we all must take.

"It matters not how strait the gate, How charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate" I'm with my parents together on a boat sailing around the Hawaiian Islands.

"I am the captain of my soul." My parents and I watching a movie together on the couch and eating popcorn with smiles on our faces. Good memories to have at a moment like this.

BANG!!

The gunman finally pulls the trigger as I finish the poem. Everything goes blank. The first thing I noticed was that there was no pain. I guess it was more painless than I thought it would be. The second was that I was laying on a smooth warm surface which is strange since I was in the back of a car covered in my own blood. And the last...was the loud hum of some kind of machinery.

I cracked my eyes open slowly, blurred vision slowly coming into focus as I looked around my environment.

I had to blink a few times to see if this was a dream or some kind of an afterlife. I look around and see what looked like a room made entirely of metal with long beacons of light running through the walls, ceiling and floor. I sit up and look more closely at the room, the humming sound coming from all around me. This place looks familiar. I start to feel cold and I realize that I'm completely naked but I have no bullet holes on my body. That's a plus I guess. I continue to look around.

"What is this place?" I ask myself. Not thinking that anyone would answer. I was wrong.

 **"All will be answered soon, young one."**

I whipped around hearing the faint voice that seemed to echo through this place and my mind at the same time.

"What?..." I looked left and right but didn't see anyone. That voice. Why does it seem familiar? Where could I have heard it before?

 **"This way. And all will be explained."** the voice echoed again and long corridor appears in front of me. Not suspicious at all.

I felt hesitant for a few moments before I decided what the hell. I'm already dead, what else could kill me. I walked all the way to the end where a door slid apart. The room beyond was twice the size of the one I woke up in, but the center was divided by a large crevice that lead downward into pitch darkness.

Looking around, I see a palm sized device hovering in the air at the edge of the drop. A glowing green button in the center of the device seemed to call to him. Reaching out, I pressed it...

The device closed up before vanishing in a burst of light. When it faded, a bridge made of pure light connected the two sides of the room over the dark abyss below.

"Holy shit. This is a light bridge from Halo but this can't be" I said with shock but I keep walking down the bridge to guide me to where I need to be.

I made my way across to another door on the other side. When I stood in-front of it, it parted letting blinding light into the room making me cover my eyes.

When the light faded a little, I looked up and I was amazed.

The doorway lead to a large balcony that overlooked a massive expance of open air. Crystal clear blue skies and white clouds were everywhere, but the thing that really got his attention where the large buildings that floated in the air beyond.

Each structure had several parts that shifted on their own accord giving the hint that the buildings themselves were alive in some way.

"So this is where I'll be staying. It's very beautiful" I say admiring the landscape of the place.

 **"You have died, young one. But you are not completely gone from the land of the living."** My focus snapped to a bright light coming from the clouds above that descended to the balcony he was standing on. When the light reached the edge it faded to reveal a being the likes of which he had never seen before. Holy shit it's the Librarian from the Halo franchise. But she can't be real.

She smiles at my shocked expression and continues to speak **"Where one journey has ended, another has revealed itself to you, Vincent Brooks."**

"The Librarian? B-But this can't be possible. You are just a character from a video game. A fiction" I reasoned while on the verge of panic.

 **"Calm yourself child. I assure you that this is no illusion. I truely exist, as does many other things you are not aware of."** The Librarian said to me.

"If you're real, then that means that there's a reason why I am here. Am I correct?" I deduced to her. She gives me an impressed look.

 **"Very impressive Mr. Brooks. You are indeed correct. There is a reason for why you are hear.** **You are a part of something far greater than anything ever asked of any being in this universe or any other. A destiny that has been mapped out since before you were born"** she told me.

"Destiny? What Destiny? I'm a nobody. Are you sure that you picked the right person?" I ask her.

" **That is where you are wrong, Mr. Brooks. You see I have been watching many universes for long time. Observing them to find someone worthy of the gifts that I bestow upon them to stop a great catastrophe."** She said to me.

"You mean like what you did to the Master Chief. You said that he was a culmination of a lifetime of planning. You activated dormant genes to evolve him to survive the threat of the Didact" I mentioned to her. She smiles at that.

 **"You are indeed knowledgeable of my history and the universe I come from. The Chief, as you call him, is one of two worthy to be the one to protect humanity from its greatest threat. The other one is you"** she said to me.

"Hold up? What do you mean I'm worthy to protect humanity? I'm just a kid that was killed because his parents did things to protect their country. I'm a casualty of war. Not a hero" I reasoned with her in shock in what she was saying.

 **"You really think so little of yourself. Your destiny wasn't to protect humanity from your world but from another. Those "video games" you loved to play will help you along the way in your journey. In this new life you will work with another, who I'm sure you know very well, to stop a great threat coming."** She said to me.

"And what is this place that I'm going to?" I ask her.

 **"The universe you will go to is known by yours as Mass Effect"** she tells me. I'm just blown away from her answer.

"Mass effect" I repeated. I'm going to be working with Shepard and the crew to stop the Reapers from destroying every advanced species in the galaxy. Oh man this is exciting.

 **"Yes. This world could use someone like you. You have a good heart. Even though you didn't follow your parents path of a soldier yet, I believe that with the gifts you would be given, you can be someone great."** She says to me. I was uncertain if I was going to be a soldier in my life but in honor of them, I will be a soldier in the next life.

"Very well. When do we get started?" I ask her.

 **"In a few moments you will be reborn into your new life and your body will be genetically evolved to make you a stronger than you ever were. You would also be given some tools to help you on your mission. I wish you luck Mr. Brooks. Mankind's survival is in your hands"** the Librarian tells me as she disappears. Suddenly I'm surrounded by a blinding white light. Everything goes blank for a second time.

Next thing I know, my eyes open up to a white room. But this room looks to be a hospital of some kind but very advanced in technology. My body feels strange. I feel small. I try to move but I'm surrounded by what looks like blankets. I try to talk but no words come out only sounds. My hands are small and so is my body.

Holy shit I'm a baby. I look around and see that I'm surrounded by other babies. Some of them are not human. Oh my God. I'm actually here. I'm actually in the Mass effect universe.

Pretty soon a nurse comes. She's a Turian. Wow they look so fucking awesome in real life. She looks nervous. She must be new to taking care of babies because a good amount of them are crying out of fear of her appearance. She finished walking towards me. I guess she was tasked to pick me up. Fear seems to consume her facial and body expressions. I think she expects me to cry out of fear. She starts to pick me up.

"H-Hi there little one. I-I'm going to t-take you to your parents now" the turian nurse says nervously. I feel so bad for her so I do something she doesn't expect. I giggle. She is shocked at this and I giggle some more and it turns to downright laughter. It seems to be infectious because she soon starts to laugh too.

"At least you are more open minded of people who are different than you." She said to me as I give her a smile to which she smiles in return. She holds me close and then leads me to a hospital room where my parents are. The door in front of us slides open and reveals two familiar figures.

"Mr and Mrs. Brooks, your son is here" the turian nurse says to them as she places me in my mother's arms. These people look exactly like my parents in my old world and they even have the same name. The Librarian must've added them in here for me. It looks like they don't have the memories of what happened to them so that's a great mercy for them. I want to cry in happiness but I don't want to make people sad so I stick to smiling.

"Hello Vincent. It's an honor to meet you" said my mother. Jesus she even sounds the same.

"You look so much like your mother" said my dad. I just smile and laugh because I am on the verge of being a teary mess. This is getting really emotional right now. I didn't even have the moment to mourn them when they died and now they are here, alive and well. It's so surreal.

My dad starts to hold me and take me to a window. He shows me the outside and all I see is space. Vast and beautiful in its image.

"Welcome Vincent to the space colony Prometheus. This is our home. We achieved the impossible. We are living amongst the stars and have met life on other planets. You will be one of many to explore this galaxy and beyond to help expand our presence to many. I see great things for you my son. I know that one day, you will see the countless worlds that await you and help ensure the mankind perseveres" my dad says to me with a smile on his face. I'm a spacer just like Shepard assuming that's the storyline he or she is in at the moment. I don't know but I'm sure in a few years I'll find out.

I'm finally here. I can help Shepard assemble a rad tag group of misfits and outcasts to fight against the greates enemy we will ever face. There is so much to do and so little time. This is exciting. It's good that my family is back with me. I hope that they live longer than they did in my world. I'll make sure that it happens that way.

The Librarian believed me to be the one to help protect humanity. I'm not sure if she is right. I am a nobody not a chosen hero but I'll do my best regardless because I know the story and I'll be damned if I don't get myself involved.

A war is coming. A war that will decide the fate of many civilizations and species across the galaxy. I don't know if I'll succeed but I'll sure as shit try. Maybe my destiny is to die to make sure Shepard finishes the job. If that's the case I only have one thing to say:

I am the master of my fate. I am the captain of my soul.

 **Whew. Ok this took me a bit to do. As you can see this is a Mass Effect story with elements of Halo mixed in. The main character Vincent is an OC created by Stigma13 with some changes I made myself to include into the story. Vincent will be joining Shepard on the missions played in the game series.**

 **Since my works are harem, this won't be an exception. I already have a list.**

 **Liara, Ashley, Tali, Miranda, Samara, and Aria**

 **This is the list so far. If you want to add someone let me know and I'll consider it.**

 **I hope this was an interesting introduction to the story. I hope it was entertaining and well written enough for you guys. Enjoy everyone. This is me signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: A familiar face

A few years have passed since I was born in the Mass Effect universe. My family is back and I am thankful for the Librarian in doing so. Despite what they may have done when fighting overseas in my old world, they were good people who tried to do what was right. Just because they made some mistakes doesn't mean they deserved to be murdered for it.

Over the years I've learned that my parents are Alliance soldiers. Or rather they were. They got honorably discharged from service when they learned they were having me. Despite that, they are widely respected within the military community and have a great amount of influence if they so desired.

My father was a part of the N7 project. From what I know the project is a vocational code in the Systems Alliance military. The "N" designates special forces and the "7" refers to the highest level of proficiency. It applies to Alliance personnel who have graduated from the Interplanetary Combatives Training (ICT) program.

Basically the best of the best.

According to reports, he worked with David Anderson on a number of missions ranging from protection detail to raiding missions. He was skilled in combat and weaponry. He also demonstrated impressive leadership skills that earned him the rank of Commander.

He got this nickname from one of his missions on a planet called Trikia. A desert like planet with lots of huge canyons on the surface and very little life. He and Anderson along with 50 men were tasked to secure the planet as part of the Alliance because of some minerals the planet produced that were rare and could be used for a variety of things.

As soon as they got there, they were ambushed by Batarian soldiers and Vorka ranging from the thousands. They cornered my dad and his men into a canyon with no way out. My father tasked Anderson to call in for reinforcements while he and his men held off the batarian forces.

A massive firefight started between the two forces. Fortunately for them the canyon was only one way so that gave my father and his men had a clear line of fire. The reinforcements they called in would take 30 minutes to arrive to their position. My dad inspired everyone to keep fighting despite the odds. He was the first to fire and everyone else followed suit. He even had an energy sword he used as a melee weapon whenever they got close

A good number of batarians and vorka died that day and only a few were wounded from my dads side. Once the reinforcements came, the batarians retreated to their ships and left. The planet was now a part of the Alliance and my dad was praised for his role in holding off the enemy until backup came. He was then promoted and maintained the rank until his retirement. He was also unofficially given the title "The Alliance's Sword". If you wanted someone to fight for you, my dad was that guy.

My mother on the other hand was far more dangerous then my father. She too was a part of the N7 project but she was also different in comparison to the majority of the

military.

She was a human biotic. One of a few. Biotics are primarily associated with the asari race but there are a few that are born in other species.

In humans, biotics are given transplants to control their abilities and to make sure that they don't become a danger to society. My mother is a powerful biotic but her abilities prevented any implants to be a part of her body. I think that it was her powers protecting her from harm. The brass wanted to contain her because of the perceived threat level she posed. Fortunately for Mom, she knew how to gain a decent amount of control of her powers. According to some reports, her raw power is equivalent to that of a asari commando.

An asari commando is another term for asari huntresses. They are powerful asari biotics who form the elite of the asari military. Often in the maiden stages of their lives, they usually fight in small groups using guerrilla tactics.

Oh yea my mother is a badass.

Her role used to be mainly support and backup due to her impressive defensive capabilities but many who have worked with her know that her offensive capabilities were equally as impressive. The brass tasked her to work as a liaison to some asari commandos. Recognizing that she is more than capable to blend into their ranks.

My mother told me that at first the commandos didn't trust her and felt that her abilities were exaggerated by her bosses. Which was understandable because a human biotic being as strong as them is something that is hard to believe. Over time, however, she had proven herself to be as capable as them.

It was on a mission on the planet Jalu. It was a forest type of planet filled with plant life and various kinds of animals. My mom and the asari commandos got reports of a rogue asari faction setting up base there in preparation to start a war in the asari homeworld of Thessia. They were tasked to stop them before that happens.

Once they got there, all hell broke loose. The rogue asari got tipped that they were coming and fired at them with everything they got. My mother was able to protect everyone from both bullets and biotic blasts using her powers as well take command of the commandos for a temporary retreat. As they do, my mother formed a strategy that helped neutralize the rogue asari threat and complete the mission with no casualties on her side.

She earned their respect, trust and friendship after that mission. She became an honorary commando and made a new family in the commandos before she retired. She still keeps in contact with them from time to time. Many have considered her to be the unofficial reason for the cordial relationship between the asari and the Alliance

She was also given the title "The Asari's Shield". Her powers have helped save a lot of lives when she was in any team.

One day, both my parents met each other on the battlefield of some unknown planet. Both of them fought side by side against a heavy number of enemies. Many who saw them fight were amazed at what they did that day. With a combination of Biotic might and multiple slashes of an energy sword, they practically ended the threat single-handedly.

Both of them had an attraction to each other ever since that day. Until they eventually decided to be an official couple which led to many headlines in the papers. The Sword and Shield came together and gave birth to me. They gave up their jobs for me. It's a sacrifice I won't take for granted.

I'm currently 10 years old attending a school field trip to the Alliances RD division within the Citadel. My parents and I have been moving around a lot in space from ships to postings. We never stayed in one place for long because of my parents leading training sessions on various places in the galaxy.

They wanted me to get an education and not constantly leaving from place without making any friends. So they called a family friend to watch over me whenever they have to do their jobs. That family friend was someone that shocked me.

It was Katherine Shepard. Apparently, she has a daughter my age named Jennifer and had also moved a lot in space until she decided to live in the Citadel with her daughter. At first I though that this was a coincidence but then I remembered that the Librarian said that we would meet at some point. I guess sooner was better than later.

I am then driven out of my thoughts when someone nudges my arm. I turn around and see a red headed girl with sparkling green eyes. She has flawless skin and has the smile of an angel. A rare and beautiful combination back in my world.

This ladies and gentlemen is Jennifer Shepard, Jenny as I call her. The future hero of this world and the bane of the reapers. Ever since we met each other, we became fast friends. We share a good amount of interests. I admit I do have a crush on her.

"You ok V?" She asks me with a bit of worry using the nickname she gave. I just smile at her.

"Yea I'm cool Jenny" I said to her reassuringly. She nods in acceptance with a smile on her own.

"Welcome everyone to the RD division of the Alliance. Here we make all of the tools required to build ships, weapons, VI's and many other things that are needed for us" said one of the doctors that are leading the tour.

"Now if you follow me, we can begin the tour" said the doctor as we follow. A good amount of kids are excited to see what it is they make here. Even Jenny was interested. It's not surprising though since she's going to be using a lot of the tech that they make here once she becomes the hero she was meant to be.

First, the doctor takes us to an area where they build machine parts for the ships. Engines, thrusters, navigation hub and a series of other items that I have no idea what they are called but are very interesting nevertheless. The doctor even showed us some of the designs of the ships they are working on. One of them looked familiar.

The doctor showed us the initial design of the SSV Normandy SR-1, Anderson's and soon Shepard's ship.

From what I remember and what the doctor confirmed is that the Normandy is a prototype "deep scout" frigate, the first of the eponymous Normandy class, co-developed by the Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy with the sponsorship of the Citadel Council. She, as all ships are female, is optimized for solo reconnaissance missions deep within unstable regions, using state-of-the-art stealth technology powered by an experimental drive core.

While not the most powerful ship in the Alliances navy, it is considered to be the best ship that the Alliance has ever made. Also because of its design, it's easy to rebuild in case the ship gets significantly damaged. Just like it's counterpart back in the 1940s. Truly a ship worthy of the hero of the galaxy.

I can see that Jenny is interested in the Normandy design. She has told me that she always wanted to be in command of a ship. She's very ambitious but not unreasonable. She has no idea that she will get what she wants.

Then the doctor takes us to the weapons and armor manufacturing area. All of the cool toys and gear ever made. So many weapons that the military uses is just downright awesome and terrifying to say the least. I even saw an energy sword, same one that my dad used when he was still active. It's design was exactly like it did in Halo and the best part is that it does lose its charge when you slice someone.

The armor section was what really caught my attention. They had a series of armor that I recognized from playing Mass Effect. They even showed off the N7 armor that Shepard would use later in the future. It looked awesome. Then they showed off a set of armor that I instantly recognized.

The Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor. Same type of armor that the Master Chief and the other Spartans used in Halo to face off strong opponents. This is amazing. To have this on the battlefield would truly turn the tide of the war against the reapers. The Librarian must've added these things here so as to create this universes version of the Spartan program. Question is who is going to be the first to wear it.

Unfortunately, they are just prototypes are nowhere near ready to be used for battle. According to the doctor, they expect have this done soon but didn't give a time when. Can't wait to fight alongside these guys in action once ready.

We then move to a section of the VIs.

"Ok everyone, in here we design and code programs that make up virtual intelligence or VIs for short. Now can anyone tell me what are the functions of a VI?" The doctor asks us. No one raises their hand for they have very little knowledge. I sigh and raise mine.

"Ah Mr. Brooks, please enlighten everyone what VIs do" the doctor said to me while everyone else looks at me waiting for my response.

"VIs vary greatly depending on how they are deployed. They can handle search queries on the extranet, act as tour guides or manage sophisticated lab and database work. Both humans and the elcor make extensive use of VIs in their military endeavours to process status reports, react faster than organics can or—in the case of the elcor—choose instantly between millions of gambits designed for any combat situation." I respond intelligently. Everyone is stunned by my knowledge of the topic. Jenny looked at me amazed. She knew that I was smart but never thought that smart.

"Impressive Mr. Brooks. It's rare to find a ten year old to know such things. Well done" the doctor said to me with a smile and claps in achievement. Everyone follows suit. I blush at the praise and see Jenny with a smirk that shows that she too was impressed.

Eventually everyone stopped clapping and we continued with the tour. The doctor would continue to explain the functions of a VI and how they are used in everyday life. Now that I think about it, VI usage makes people lazy to do things. But I guess in this world, it's not much of an issue.

As we continue walking, I notice an office belonging to a Doctor Jacobs with a slightly open door and a blue, purplish light shining within it. It's faint but noticeable. I look around and see that no one is seeing this take place. They are more focused on the information that the doctor is lecturing.

Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to sneak away from everyone to check out what is inside the office. It was amazingly easy to do so even Jenny didn't notice I was gone.

I enter the office and close the door behind me. I then look at the source of the light.

In the middle of the office is, what I think to be, a holotank. Inside of said tank was a blue female sitting with her eye closed. She looks to be meditating. As I get a closer look, I see that she is familiar to me. That's when it hit me.

" _Cortana"_ I thought to myself as I stare in shock with widened eyes. This is Master Chief's AI, the closest thing he had as a friend. I was sad that she became the villain in Halo 5. She was good, a hero in her own right and with equal recognition as the chief. The question is: how is she here? Then I realized something.

The Librarian. She must've added more elements to the Mass Effect Universe using some of Halo's. The Mjolnir Armor and the energy sword were just the start. If Cortana is here, then it's possible that the Protheans, the Sanghelli, the Covenant or even the Flood are here too.

Though I haven't heard of anything fitting their descriptions, it's possible that they won't show up until later. This is really making things interesting and somewhat terrifying. If I have to deal with the Flood along with the Reapers, then we are going to be in trouble.

Meanwhile, I get closer to 'Cortana' and observe her. She looks more beautiful in person than the games. Her design is even the same. It looks like that she doesn't have a name or classification number when I look at the holotank. She must be a secret project.

She then opens her eyes abruptly which scares the shit out of me and I jump back. She reacts in fear with her jumping back in the holotank. We are both panting to try and calm down. She seems so human when he does that.

In a few moments, we start to calm down but 'Cortana' looks at me cautiously. Wondering who I am and what are my intentions.

"W-Who are you?" She asked me with a hint of fear.

"I'm Vincent. Vincent Brooks. I didn't meant to scare you" I replied to her.

"Why are you here?" She asks me. She determining whether I'm a bad guy or not.

"The door was open a bit and gave off a light that I noticed. I came here out of curiosity. I didn't know that there was an AI here" I reasoned with her. She seems to accept it.

"Oh ok. That makes sense" she says to me.

"Can you tell me who you are? What your name is?" I ask her.

"I don't have a name. Doctor Jacobs never gave me one" she said to me with some sadness in her voice. "I was created from culmination of multiple VIs and a cloned copy of Doctor Jacobs brain. The first AI that the Alliance has ever built. I'm to be used in the military for a variety of purposes. Doctor Jacobs didn't tell me what they were. Plus I'm not even ready to go into the military yet. Doctor Jacobs said that I'm not complete and so she has to add additional code to my program for me to be ready."

Wow, this is interesting and sad at the same time. 'Cortana' doesn't even have her name yet. No identity to call her own. Doctor Jacobs seems to be similar to Halsey in some aspects. Definitely a genius to create an AI. An AI to be used by the military against their enemies. She sounds like she is a slave. I'm starting to see why she wanted to police the universe in Halo 5. Only a few people treated her like a person and not a thing in the Halo universe.

"So you are going to be the most badass AI the Alliance has ever seen huh?" I ask her in an attempt to cheer her up. She seems to taken back by the question.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"I mean that you are the reality of a dream that so many people thought to be impossible. The first machine to be given the opportunity to be self-aware. You have the potential to be something great. If that's not badass then I don't know what is" I said to her with a smile. She takes my response into consideration and produces smile of her own.

"Yea you're right. I am a badass aren't I" she says with a chuckle. I chuckle as well.

"That's the spirit." I say to her "you are more than just a machine. You are the future and with your help mankind could do more extraordinary things"

She smiles at that. I don't think the good doctor gives her many compliments during her creation.

"Thanks" she says "you know you're the only other person besides Doctor Jacobs that I've talked to. You're very nice and sweet"

I slightly frown at that "Doctor Jacobs isn't nice?"

"I mean she is but she's very... focused in her job. Wants to do her best to make sure everyone is safe. I think she doesn't have anyone else in her life to relate to her. Being a genius isn't always fun." she replied to me. I nod in

Doctor Jacobs sounds like a lonely individual. A brilliant person cursed with isolation. Relating to no one and doomed to not have anything other than the job at hand to fill the void in their hearts. It's a shame really that people like her are like that.

"Well, I can respect that in a way. It's honorable what she is trying to do and making you is proof of that" I said to her.

"Thanks Vincent" she says to me with a smile.

"Now that I think about it. You should have a name. Makes it easier to identify you and give you an identity of your own. Do you agree?" I ask her. She contemplates it and then gives me a nod.

"Ok sure. But what name would be good for me?" She asks.

"What about Cortana?" I suggest.

"Cortana" she repeats. She then produces the biggest smile that she could give. "Yeah that fits. It just feels right"

 _"I hope so since it is your name from Halo but since you are in a different world and recently new, I can't argue with that."_ I thought about her response.

"Well since you have a name now, I think we should introduce ourselves." I tell her with a smile. "Hi, I'm Vincent Brooks. It's a pleasure to meet you"

The offcially names Cortana smiles back and introduces herself.

"Hi Vincent, glad to meet you. I'm Cortana" she said to me. We chuckle in appreciation. Cortana is glad that she has a name for herself and I am glad to finally meet her.

I then look at the time and notice that I've been here too long. Have to hear back to the group before anyone notices.

"Well Cortana, it's been a pleasure but I have to go before I get in trouble." I said to her.

"Oh ok." She says sadly.

"Hey listen, don't be sad. This isn't a goodbye but a see you later. If you are going to be a part of the military then we will meet again." I reassure her. This seems to lighten her up a bit.

"Ok Vincent. I hope to see you again" she said to me with a sad smile. She doesn't want me to go but knows that I have too.

I nod at her and was about to leave the office until she calls me.

"Vincent wait." She tells me. I turn around and look at her.

"Doctor Jacobs said that one day I would know what to do if someone could translate a phrase she often said in Latin. I don't suppose you would be interested to try?" Cortana asked me. I don't know why she is asking or for what purpose but I'll give it shot.

"Sure. What's the phrase?" I ask her.

" _Quando il gioco è finito, il re e il pedone vanno nella stessa scatola"_ She said to me. This sounds familiar. I used to know Latin in my old world and relearnt it again in this one. It's a very different language and I like it. I then go to translate it the best I can.

" _When the game is over, the king and the pawn go in the same box."_ I said to her. This seems to make Cortana to smile.

"Thank you Vincent. See you later" Cortana said to me. I was confused but I shrugged it off.

"Anytime Cortana. Till we meet again" I said to her as I leave the office and head back to my group. I stand next to Jenny and no one even knew I was gone. The Doctor is still talking about VIs and how they could be useful for military purposes. Oh they have no idea.

Meanwhile back in Doctor Jacobs office, Cortana is contemplating her meeting with me until she hears a voice from the shadows.

"Was he the one?" The voice asked her.

"I believe so. It'll take some time to know for sure but he may be the one." Cortana told the voice. Then a person comes out of the shadows. A woman who was 5'10" with long black hair, brown eyes wearing a pair of glasses and a lab coat. She was at least in her early 20s. This was Doctor Jacobs.

"I never thought that I would actually meet the one in my dreams. The one who will be a part of humanity's and galactic salvation. You think he is ready for that responsibility" the doctor asked Cortana.

"I do. There is something about him that I can't place. Something that makes him different from the rest. There is more to him that meets the eye" Cortana commented as the good doctor was looking over some files. Cortana then asks her a question. "You think this new project of yours will work?"

"I'm certain of it. If this Vincent Brooks is what we believe him to be then this project would better prepare him for what is to come." Doctor Jacobs said to her with confidence. Cortana nods in acceptanceto her creator and returns to meditation.

Doctor Jacobs reviews the files that she is reading and nods. She drops the file on her desk and continues to improve Cortana's software system.

A closer look of the file shows that the project she is working on is a military project to produce better soldiers. One that would surpass the N7 soldiers in practically every way.

The title of this project is 'N8: the Warrior Initiative"

The galaxy is going to need something stronger than an N7 for the incoming conflict ahead and to Doctor Jacobs, Vincent Brooks is the one to lead a new breed of soldiers to win it.

 **Whew, got that chapter done. I hope this chapter was as enjoyable to read as I enjoyed to write it. We finally get to introduce Cortana into the story. Hopefully, I made the dialogue realistic and the relationship between Vincent and Cortana genuine.**

 **Now Doctor Jacobs is similar to Halsey due to her creating Cortana and her version of the Spartan program. She knows about Vincent through her dreams. You can guess why that is but if not I'll explain it in future chapters.**

 **Now enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. This is me signing out**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

My meeting with Cortana was something I never expected to happen at all in the Mass Effect universe. I'm uncertain why The Librarian felt that she needed to add certain elements from the Halo universe to be placed here. Perhaps she believes that they would be essential for the coming threat of the Reapers. In Mass Effect 3, Shepard needed to amass an army from various planets to try to stop the Reapers from getting the citadel and performing their omnicidal cycle of the universe. Depending on the ending choices, the amount of people that was recruited held an influence. With all of this in mind, I am not too sure if Cortana, the Spartan Armor and the energy swords are the only things she added when placing me here.

While it would be cool to see some of the aliens that were seen within the games, like the Sanghelli, I'm terrified if threats like the Didact or the Flood were included here. Another thing could be the Halo ring arrays. Weapons of mass destruction to wipe out all sentient life if ever activated. I havent heard about anybody coming across anything that fit their description so far. I hope that they are not here in this universe otherwise everyone could die if I don't do something to stop them. Now I could be worrying over nothing since there is no evidence of those things being here but despite this I need to prepare myself if they ever do make an appearance.

Currently, I'm hanging out with Jenny at her home while my parents are busy doing their jobs as Alliance instructors. I got a message that they would be back home in a couple of days. I didn't mind really, they have an important task to train the next generation of soldiers. They will be needed for the incoming calamity. Meanwhile, Jenny's mom is working in her home office, discussing something really important I imagine because she shut the door of her office to make sure that no one hears her. Must be serious.

Anyway, I'm enjoying my time with Jenny. She's smart, funny and an idealist. I can just tell that she would be the paragon Shepard by the time we become a part of the Alliances military.

"So Jenny. What do you want to be when we grow up?" I ask her. She looks at me and then smiles.

"I want to be a hero like mommy. Fighting bad guys across the galaxy" she told me. I smile at that since I had figured that was the case.

"I can imagine their terror now. 'Watch out for Jenny Shepard: The Scourge of the Galaxy'" I say playfully which makes us laugh.

"Yea that would be an awesome title. But what about you V? What do you want to be?" She asked me.

It's a ridiculous question since I am fated to help her succeed in what could be the greatest battle of all time but obviously she doesn't know that. So I tell her what I want to do.

"I want to be a soldier. Have the skills to protect the people I care about." I said to her.

"That's cool. Maybe we can be N7s like our parents" she said to me excitingly. I smile at this.

"That would be cool. I hear that they get the best equipment and awesome ships" I said to her.

"I would love to Captain a ship of my own." Jenny said as she makes a face of hopeful contemplation.

"Something tells me that someday you will" I said to her with a smile to which she smiles back

"Hey V, can you make me a promise?" She asks me.

"Yea sure" I said with curiousity on what she is going to say.

"Promise that when we become soldiers of the Alliance, that no matter what happens, we will always have each other's back" Jenny said to me. I was a bit shocked by this.

I wasn't expecting her to make me promise this but then again we are best friends so this is to be expected.

"I promise" I say to her with a smile.

"Pinky swear?" She asks me as she raises her pinky. I chuckle at this.

"Pinky swear" I said as our pinky's unite to solidify a promise that I can not break.

Jenny smiles at me and then hugs me to which I reciprocate. We soon end the hug and play a game called 'Soldiers and Fugitives'. It's basically cops and robbers but with minor differences. I'll admit it's a fun a game regardless.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to us, Jenny's mother is watching us through a slightly open door of her office. She has a saddened look on her face as she looks at us.

" _Are you still there Katherine?"_ A voice from her home office communicator asked. Katherine is then driven out of her musings, closed the door and sits back down on her desk.

"I am here" she said to the voice.

 _"I hope you understand that this program could very well be the future of the Alliance"_ the voice said to her.

"I'll admit that it has potential but what concerns me is the results that it could produce. This is an uncertainty that I am not sure I can accept so easily" Katherine responded.

 _"Believe me Katherine. Once we implement this program then I will personally guarantee its success."_ The voice said to reasssure her.

"Lets just say that I would agree to convince the Military board and the Council to allow this program to exist. Who would be the first to experience it" she asks the voice.

 _"The first applicants would be small number of maybe five or six individuals before adding more into it over time. These applicants would those who begin the early stages of adolescence between thirteen to fourteen years old. They will be sent to a military facility in one of our allied planets. They will be trained to their limits and possibly more to ensure combat effectiveness. They would also be given a standard education to help them better understand other cultures and terrain infrastructures. They will be in this facility for a few years to complete their training and then be sent to perform missions for the Alliance once they have been evaluated to by the Review Board."_ The voice explained to Katherine.

"And what about social interaction? Are you going to deprive these children of talking to family and friends?" Katherine asked with concern in her voice.

 _"I would've suggested that doing so would limit the success rate for the program but from what I've seen from the N7s who have had success of integrating back into civilian life like yourself, I have made it a necessity that these applicants keep in contact with their families every once in a while so as to maintain social awareness and prevent any negative psychological issues"_ the voice explained to Katherine. This seemed to calm her a bit.

"That is good then. So tell me Dr. Jacobs, what would this program be called?" Katherine asked the good doctor through the communicator.

 _"I've come to call it the N8 program as the official title but the applicants who graduate from this program won't be called N8s like their predecessors. There is another name in which I feel it is more acceptable to what they will become once out in the field"_ Dr. Jacobs said.

"And what is this name?" Katherine asked her.

 _"Spartans"_ Dr. Jacobs said with pride in her voice.

Little did Katherine know that what she would do next would change everything for a good amount of people. Especially a young boy that has become good friends with her daughter.

 **Three years later**

Time moves so fast when one doesn't notice. In the three years that have passed, Jenny and I have excelled in our academics within our elementary school. While we are not literal geniuses, like the Salarians or the Asari, we were certainly not stupid. We graduated together several months back and were accepted into the Alliance Academy. The one place where we would become trained to be the soldiers that we were always meant to be.

My parents were so proud of my accomplishments. It was good to see them smile. I can still remember our deaths in our old world. Sometimes I think that they are just mere ghosts, haunting me as a constant reminder that we all died. Sometimes I feel like this is all a dream that I don't want to wake up from. But I keep myself centered everytime by reminding myself that everything that I have seen, touched or felt are indeed real. This is my reality now and what happened in my old life will stay buried in the past.

Now, we are in the Citadel heading towards the central academy to learn how to be a soldier with bags of our bare essentials, like clothes and toothpaste. It's a big place within the Citadel. You can see the obstacle courses and the classrooms from clear view windows. However, this place is only accessible by those who have military authorization or are students here. It's incredible really. I then look to Jenny who has a smile on her face as we just stop and admire the surroundings.

"Ready Jenny?" I ask her.

"Always" She tells me as we continue to walk towards the entrance of the Academy.

As we walk towards the entrance, we meet a man wearing an Alliance military uniform sitting on a desk.

"Welcome to the Alliance Military Academy, my name is Petty Officer Kyle Olson. May you give me your paperwork and sign in so that you may proceed down to the main hall where the other students are located." He requested of us.

We gave him our paperwork for him to look over as we signed our names on a piece of paper that was right next to him. As soon as we do, we notice that Petty Officer Olson had a stunned look on his face. He then looks at us.

"I'm sorry but you wouldn't happen to be related to Daniel and Samantha Brooks are you?" He asked me.

"Their son actually" I said which made him look at me with awe. He then offers me his hand.

"I-I had no idea. It's a pleasure to meet you sir" he said somewhat nervously. I just smile and shake his hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Petty Officer." I said and then he looks at Jenny.

"And you must be Katherine Shepard's daughter." He said while offering his hand to her. She shakes his hand too.

"I am. A pleasure to meet you" she said. To say that Petty Officer Olson was amazed would be an understatement.

"I never thought I would actually meet the children of the Alliances well known individuals. I have no doubt that you would become something great in the future. Have a good day and good luck" Petty Officer Olson said to us with a smile. We reciprocated and told him thanks as well as wishing him luck on his endeavors.

We then continue on to the main hall. We soon see at least a good number of students, or rather cadets, here numbering to a thousand. Maybe more, standing around. It's a mix group of Humans, Turians, Quarians, Salarians and Asari. I was slightly surprised to see the Asari to be roughly our age in appearance. I don't think there was any explanation on how they grow up. I know that when they reached to what we humans consider early adulthood that they maintain their vitality for centuries. So it's unknown if they ever had a teenage appearance before reaching that stage.

Who knows I might learn more about them as we move forward. They are extremely attractive just like in the games. I can see several people from the other species taking some lustful glances at them. Some less subtle than others. I've never denied that I love the Asari race. Powerful and beautiful creatures with impressive abilities. I mean what's not to love. It's even better when you see them in person. It's an amazing sight. I truly am a lucky guy.

"Wow this is a lot of people" Jenny said to me with awe. I nod my head in agreement.

"Indeed." I said to her.

"You think we are all waiting for something?" She asked me.

"Someone I imagine. In a situation like this, someone of great importance is going to make an appearance and make a speech" I said to her.

On cue, a military man with dark skin and brown eyes wearing his uniform makes a stand at the podium and turns on the microphone that was in place.

"May I have your attention please" the man said to all of us as he gathers everyone's attention.

"Called it" I told Jenny with a smile which makes her punch me in the arm. She does it playfully and with a smile on her face.

"My name is Sergeant Theodore Rosland and welcome to the Alliance Military Academy. This is the central academy in which you will learn basic training for several months until you are assigned to a program that would be further your training until deemed ready for deployment. The selection of these programs are based on how well you perform in basic training. Our instructors will keep an eye on your performance and see if there is some skill or trait that would be a good fit for the program they recommend. Each one of you will learn how a real soldier fights. Throw out any misguided ideas or preconceptions that you may have about being an Alliance soldier. This will not be easy. You will be trained by some of the best that the Alliance has to offer. Trained to be the best. If you succeed, then it would be my honor to call you brothers and sisters in arms. In a few moments, you will be escorted to the dormitories within this facility where you will be spending your time here until you are assigned to your appropriate program. You will set up things and relax for the remainder of the day until tomorrow which is when training will begin. On a personal note I would like to say this, you are the future of the Alliance. You will face many challenges along the way. Some more difficult than others. You will struggle and wonder if you can get through it. But I don't doubt that you will find away to solve it. As you move forward in life, I want you all to remember that our hopes and dreams live on with you. Godspeed and good luck" He said ending his speech to us and leaving the podium. I then look to Jenny.

"Nice speech" I told her. She nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah it was. Not many high ranking officers would speak compassionately towards the cadets " she tells me.

"Indeed. It's nice to know that they care what happens to us at least" I said to her as rows of cadets start lining up in preparation to get escorted to the dorms.

"You think it matters who we dorm with?" Jenny asks me.

"I don't know. I doubt it" I said.

"Well I hope we are dorm mates. Its better than rooming with someone that you don't know" Jenny reasoned. I smirk at this.

"That is true. I hope we dorm together as well." I said to her which makes her smile.

We get into a nearby row of cadets and walk towards the dormitories. It was a short walk. The dorms were at least a good ten, maybe fifteen, minutes away from the main hall. The dormitories themselves were inside a conjoining building that was twenty stories tall. Our respective guides would take us to certain floors and tell count the first four members of the group they led and have them enter their respective dorm. The guide did this until all dorms would be filled.

We were on the 12th floor. The guide picked me and Jenny along with two others to go into our dorm. Inside was a decent size living room with a couch, two chairs and a big window with a good view of a section of the Citadel. On the right of the room was the entrance of a bed room. It had two separate beds, two closets, two desks and a smaller window. On the left was the same set up. Jenny and I picked the left while the others picked the right.

As we enter our rooms, we see that there is Alliance uniforms for cadets folded on top of our beds. Jenny and I put down our bags and unpack our stuff.

"This is nicer than I imagined" I said to her. She nods her head in agreement

"Yeah it is. Even have a good view too." She said to me.

"Yes we do" I responded with a smile "Let's introduce ourselves to our dorm mates. We didn't introduce ourselves when we came in"

"Ok" Jenny said as we go to the other room to meet them.

We see that they are finishing up unpacking their stuff. one of them was an Asari. Very beautiful creature and seemed to have facial markings that looked like she had stars on her head. The other was a Quarian. Male I believe based off of appearance. He is wearing is containment suit just like the rest of his kind to protect them from foreign contaminants. I always wondered what they look like behind the helmets. We knock on the door to get their attention.

"Hello. I apologize if we are interrupting, we wanted to properly introduce ourselves if your not to busy" I said to them.

"Sure, my name is Agatha" the Asari said to me and Jenny as we shake her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. Question though. Are you comfortable with us referring to you as a female?" I ask as Jenny and the Quarian were confused by that question while Agatha seemed surprised by that.

"That's a weird question to ask isn't it V?" Jenny asks me.

"Not really. From what I can recall the Asari are mono gender. While they may appear to us as beautiful females. Most prefer to be called by male pronouns. That's why I ask if she is comfortable being referred as a female or if she wants us to be called by masculine titles" I explained to her which made her produce a face of realization as she remembered that in class some time ago.

"Fascinating" the Quarian said as he writes this information down on his Omni tool.

"I'm impressed that you are familiar with my people's culture. I appreciate the consideration but I have no problem being identified by female terms." Agatha said with a smile on her face. I smile in return.

"And how about you?" Jenny asks the Quarian

"Oh my apologies" he said as he stops what he is doing so that he can introduce himself "my name is Kal'Shoul vas Nirvana. Pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"Pleasure is ours" Jenny responded for us.

"Are you on your pilgrimage?" I ask him.

"Yes I am. I along with several of my people were tasked to go out and learn as much as we can so as to better our way of life within the Migrant Fleet. With such knowledge we can, hopefully, find a way to create a home somewhere" Kal'Shoul explains with a hint of pride in his voice.

"I have no doubt that one day, you and your people will succeed in doing so" I said confidently. Since it was Tali, Shepard and Legion that helped ensure it in Mass Effect 3.

"Thank you" he responded to me. I nod in response

"Now that you know our names. May we know yours?" Agatha asked us.

"Oh yes, my apologies. My name is Vincent Brooks and this is Jennifer Shepard." I greeted them with our names.

"Jenny for my friends." She added.

Both of them looked at me with a sense of awe. This confused me a bit.

"Your the son of the Sword and Shield of the Alliance" Kal said in clarification.

"I am." I confirm to him.

"I have immense respect for your mother. Not many human females are capable of gaining the respect of the Asari Commandos as well as the admiration of my people. It is an honor to meet her son" Agatha said to me with pride.

"Yes, I too have heard too about your family. I read about your fathers exploits during his time within the military. Truly an incredible man. To be in the presence of his son is something that I never thought could happen in my lifetime." Kal said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Thank you, I appreciate the compliments. I hope that I can live up to the expectations that people have of me because of my families reputation" I said to them.

"I have no doubt that you will" Jenny said reassuringly. I smile at her for that.

"Well since we have been properly introduced, I hope that we become good friends during our time here. At least until we are put into our respective programs." I said to them.

"Indeed/Absolutely" Kal and Agatha said simultaneously with happiness in their voice. Jenny and I smile at this.

"We'll leave you be to finish unpacking." Jenny said as we both go back to our respective room.

"This is going to be interesting" I said out loud as I look at the view from our window.

"You think?" Jenny asks me which makes me turn around to look at her.

"I do. We've worked so hard to get to this point in our lives. This is where our journey begins. I'm a bit excited aren't you?" I ask her.

"I am. Though I am a bit nervous" Jenny admitted.

"I'm sure you will be fine. Besides I made a promise when we were younger that I would have your back didn't I? I ask her as I give her my pinky on my right hand. She realizes what I want her to do which makes her smile.

"Yes you did. I also promised the same to you. As long as we remember this then I doubt anything can stop us" she says as we do our pinky swear. We both smile as we do.

Once we finish, we continue setting up our stuff to ready ourselves for training the next day. I can only imagine the hell we would probably have to endure before going deeper into its depths as we go to our respective programs. My parents told me that basic training is simple but not as easy as people think it to be. They couldn't tell me more about it due to their jobs since they don't want to be viewed as abusers of their power to inform their son ahead of time of what to expect.

They have to maintain their integrity which is understandable. No doubt some would tell their children what to expect just to get them ahead of most. My parents value success through hard work and so do I. I'll be able to handle what's coming, no matter how difficult the obstacle. Only time will tell how successful I become during the few months here.

Soon enough, Jenny and I went to go get some food at with Agatha and Kal. We talked more about ourselves to each other and what we hope to gain from this experience. Once we did that, we all went back to our rooms, set up our beds and clothes and decided to sleep early so as to have more energy in the morning.

Unbeknownst to any of us, we were being watched through the use of a mini camera that was implemented in the rooms. The camera in question had a blue glow to it. If one were to look deep within the cyberspace, there was a blue female sitting down in an environment of binary code. In front of her was several screens of images.

These images were live recordings of every cadet that arrived in the academy. But there was one recording that she was paying more attention to. She was watching the boy she met three years ago sleeping peacefully. She smiled at his form. Happy to see him again. She was soon interrupted by a voice.

 _"Cortana, hows the search coming along?"_ a female voice said to her.

"The search is still ongoing but I have some potentials."Cortana said to the voice.

 _"Good. Mr. Brooks and those potential candidates are vital to what we have planned. Inform me more about these potentials once you have a good viewing of their skills and traits"_ the female voice said.

"Yes Dr. Jacobs, I will do so" Cortana said as she continues to watch everyone from the shadows.

The people that she selects will become a part something bigger. Something that will be needed if the Alliance is to survive. The question that may be too dreadful to answer is: Will it be enough?

Only time will tell. For now, Cortana and Dr. Jacobs believe that it is and will ensure that what they have planned succeeds.

 **Whew. Finally got this chapter done. I hope it was good for you guys.**

 **I'm trying to do some world building. Adding OC characters and events to make the journey for Vincent to be unique. Since he is aware of the main events from the three games, he will experience new events that was never mentioned in the Mass Effect universe.**

 **Soon enough, he and a few others will be selected to become Spartans. I'm still deciding on who else to add with Vincent to do so. If you guys want to make some suggestions of people whether from Mass Effect or Halo let me know.** **This is me signing out**


End file.
